My Best Friend's Brother
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: The Winx and the Specialists have grown up together. They've known each other since they were 5. What happens when they start having feelings for one another?


Prologue

"Come on Musa or well be late!" a five year old Brandon screamed over his shoulder. He glanced back to see his four year old sister Musa dragging her feet. "You just wanna see Stella!" Musa shouted back. "And you want to see Riven!" he smirked. Musa perked up at the mention of the maroon haired boy. She began to run faster beating Brandon to the Eracklyons' gate. When they entered 6 little girls tackled Musa into a huge hug.

The first girl was named Bloom Sparks. She had straight shoulder length red hair and cyan eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a light pink skirt blue moccasin booties and a blue headband.

Her brother was Jake. He had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a gray T shirt and black skater jeans with maroon high tops.

Then her cousin Diaspro Isis. She had shoulder length strait white blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore a white and red dress with red moccasin booties and a matching headband.

* * *

The next one wad Stella Andros. She had hazel eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with long bangs and one piece braided. She wore an orange sweater over a white shirt orange and white legging with a purple skirt and orange flip flop

Then her adopted brother Nabu Andros. He had on a long sleeves purple short with dark blue jeans and purple sneakers.

* * *

After them was Flora Linphea. Flora had sparkling jade eyes and mid back light brown hair with blonde bangs. She had a pink midriff sweater over a green polka dot top a pink jean skirt and green flats and headband.

Her brother was Riven Linphea. He had short spiky magenta hair and purple eyes. He wore a Brazil style muscle shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

* * *

Then was Layla Eracklyon. She had been adopted by Sky's parents. Layla had butt length curly brown hair and aqua eyes. She had a green jumper with able belt over a white short and blue boots.

Her brother Sky had shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes(go figure!) He wore a blue t shirt and white shorts with blue sneakers.

* * *

Next was Tecna Knightly. She had short pixie cut lavender colored hair and teal eyes. She wore a dark purple midriff sweater over a green skirt with ruffles and purple flats and dark purple leg warmers.

Her brother was Helia. He had long black hair in a shirt ponytail and midnight blue eyes. He had on an orange t short beige shorts and orange sneakers.

* * *

Then was Musa Melody. She had short length blue hair pulled up into poufy pigtails and midnight blue eyes. She wore a red dress over blue dark blue striped leggings matching clip and red flats.

Her brother Brandon had chocolate brown hair in a short fringe and brown eyes. He wore a green muscle shirt light blue jeans and sneakers.

* * *

Next was Roxy Zenith. She had butt length pink hair with blonde tips and violet eyes. She wore a mid sleeve apple green dress with a thick pink belt and matching flip flops.

Her brother Timmy had short fringed ginger hair red trimmed glasses and amber eyes. He wire a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans with yellow sneakers.

* * *

Last was Maddy Rain. She was an adopted child with dark skin and short curly black hair. She wore jean shorts and an oversized T shirt that had a dance team on it.

Next to her was her brother Andy. He had spiky black hair in a fringe and gray eyes. He wore a white t shirt with light blue jeans and white sneakers.

* * *

"Musa your here!" Stella squealed. She noticed Brandon. "H-h-hi Brandon" she stuttered.

"Hey Stella" he replied blushing.

"Hey Riven check it out. I got new headphones!" Musa exclaimed.

"Cool" Riven said bluntly.

"What's wrong? You don't sound happy"

"Don't worry babe I'm happy" he winked at her and walked away.

Musa blushed and smiled shyly. "Alright children time to eat!" Mrs. Eracklion called. "YAY!" the kids screamed. A few hours later Andy and Bloom were helping the Eracklions clean up while Diaspro was staring her mini phone. "Cousin Diaspro can you help me?" asked Bloom struggling with a trash bag. "No way" Diaspro scoffed. "Here I'll help you Bloom" offered Sky. Bloom blushed and handed him the bag. Diaspro glared at her cousin knowing she had a crush on Sky. 'She doesn't deserve him' Diaspro thought. 'He will be mine'


End file.
